Our life together
by gigiesme
Summary: A one-shot of Inuyasha and Kagome's life together. A short story of their senior year. Its the back to school one-shot I promised.


Hi guys! This is the one-shot I said I would do. So I decided to post this earlier than I wanted. I was going to post it this Saturday but since _A bad wish_ hass over 400 views I wanted to post this early! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the series of Inuyasha. I only own this plot.

Beep, beep, beep. I raise my hand and push the snooze button. Ugh stupid morning. I look at the time, 6:30. Well I'm up so might as well get up. I make my bed and grab my towel.

"Agh..." I said as I get in the bathtub. I grab the shampoo and start to rub it in.

_Hmm. Today is the day I go back to Sakura High. I wonder if my crush still goes there. Its been 2 years since iI've moved to Shikon High. I'm a senior now. I wonder how life will be..._

I rinse the shampoo and put in the conditioner and I grab my body scrubber thing and put in the body wash and wash . I rinse the body wash and wash the conditioner. I grab my towel and wrap it around my body. I grab my tooth brush and the mint toothpaste and brush my teeth. I grab the brush and rush to my room. 7:00. _Oh snap! Mom should be done with breakfast. _ I grab my undergarmets and new school uniform._ Wow this uniform is better!_ its a white collar shirt with a mini black vest. On the rigt of the vest is a Sakura tree. It represents the school. The skirts are mid thig. It's a black skirt. The socks go up just under the knee and are white. The shoes are brown. I go down stairs and eat my food. As I get my backpack my mom gave me my lunch.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye sweety!"

I'm off. The school is only a block away. As I ran I noticed my best friend that I left behind.

"Sango!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

"Kagome is that you?" She said turning around.

"Yup!" I smiled

"I didn't know you were going to go to Sakura High again.."

" Well I did and now how are you and Miroku?"

"You mean the lecher? Oh we are still going out, he proposed I accept ed and he has stoped being a pervert around me but he still grabs my butt." She said with a twitch.

mI'm sorry I asked." I said nervously

" Sooo, how are you and boy?"

"Oh him, haha funny thing the moment I was going to ask him out. He and Kikyo kissed. Haha I'm totally fine with it"

"Kikyo? That 2 timer! He told me he liked you but he had to kiss Kikyo! Why would Kikyo evem date Inuyasha? She hates his guts? "

"He was? Oh well, what is done is done.."

We walked to school and the class bell rang.

"Soo what classes do you have?"

I hand my schedule over to her. She told me that she had the First 2 classea and the last class of the day. We walked to our first class, History.

For the first time, I've felt the stares of guys over me. I was kinda creeped out. I took notes and headed to my next class, Art. I guess you can say I'm a pretty good artist but they're a lot of things I still need to improve. All class time we painted a bowl of fruit. As the bell rang I ran to my locker and some weirdo just came up to me and pushed me against the lockers.

"What do you want?" I said scared.

"Oh you know what I want.." He said touching my breasts

"PERVERT!"

"Hey let her go Steve." I felt a unfamilar yet familar voice say.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome,it's fine now you can go.." His voice sounded hurt and pain through it. What happen to him while I was gone? The day went by quickly. Each day Inuyasha and I talked and hanged out. Everythigng was right again. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I went to the movies, park, amusement parks etc. Soon Sango and Miroku decided to play match maker and set Inuyasha and me up. We maked out once in a while. Soon we will graduate.

~Time skip~

"Kagome?" He said looking towards me. We were sitting under a Sakura tree. We just finished our picnic.

"Yes Inuyasha? " I said curiously.

"Kagome will you..." He stood on 1 knee.

" will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me!" I jumped on inuyasha and said yes! He gave me a diamond ring and placed it on my finger. I already knew he was a half demon. I didn't care! Inuyasha had the power to controL his half ddemon appearance. Right now he was in his human form. Brown eyes and black hair. His demon form was white hair and golden eyes. I didn't care for any of that, he was my Inuyasha and will always be my Inuyasha.

~Time skip~

"That was all the graduates. Throw the caps"

(I don't know how the ceremony goes sooo.)

We all through the caps in the air.

~Time skip~

We pronounce you to happy couples (thats right! A double wedding, deal with it!) husbands and wives.

~Time skip~

"Aghhhh! InuyashaI'm never letting you touch my body ever again! Aghhhhhhhhh! SIT BOY!"

Thud.

"Wahhhhhhhh"

"Congrats Mrs. Higurashi its 2 healthy baby girls."

They pass me my children. 1 has black hair and white dog ears. (Obviously Inuyasha took her ears away so that they wont see her dog ears.)

The second child had Brown hair and human ears. She had a moon birth mark on her forhead.

"What should we name them?"

"Hmm what about Opal" he said pointing to the first child .

"You choose the other one."

"Umm, well her birth mark is a moon so let's call her Luna."

"Luna and Opal. What lovely names." I said.

**The end! Well I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Untill next time!**


End file.
